Madoka's Protector
by MidknightWolf
Summary: She always thought she would be just friends with Ginga, but one night would end up changing all of that.
1. Let The Games Begin

**The following is a non-profit, fan based based work.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade is the property of Takara, d-rights, and Nelvana.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Madoka's Protector_

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

"Ready, Kenta?", Ginga excitedly asked as he gripped Galaxy Pegasus in his left hand, his fiery red hair blowing in the strong winds that surrounded the stadium.

"You bet, Ginga!", Kenta yelled, "I'm not holding back!". He anxiously placed his Flame Sagittario on the launcher, eager to battle his mentor once again.

"Awesome!", Ginga said, "Neither will I!" With that, he slammed Pegasus on the launcher and shoved the rip cord through. He steadied his fighting stance and stared Kenta down. Kenta was doing the exact same thing to him.

Up in the stands sat three of Ginga's closet friends. Benkei, a strong willed yet somewhat oafish blader, Yuu, a golden haired boy who often considered Ginga his rival, and then there was Madoka. She was arguably the closet thing Ginga ever had to a girlfriend. Unfortunately, Ginga didn't have the slightest idea what to do with the opposite sex. So, Madoka always settled for being his faithful mechanic. She looked down at her laptop, but instead of analyzing battle data as she usually did, she was looking over the photos from her last vacation with her friends. She was staring at one photo in particular, of her and Ginga together at the beach. They each had an arm each other's shoulders, and big smiles plastered on their faces. She was wearing a light green two piece while he was wearing his traditional blue trunks. But she was perplexed by something she had never noticed before, in the picture Ginga was slightly blushing. She twirled a piece of her hair with her finger while trying to figure out why.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield below, Ginga and Kenta were ready to unleash their beys against each other. They gripped the ends of their ripcords and steadied their stances once more.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!", they both shouted as they whipped the ripcords from the launchers, sending their beys flying into the arena where they both landed. In the stands, Yuu and Benkei jumped to their feet with excitement. The battle was underway.

"Go Pegasus! Attack him head on!", Ginga commanded. Pegasus followed it's master's orders and sped up, colliding headfirst into Sagittario. It wobbled a bit but quickly regained it's ground, putting a little distance between itself and Pegasus.

"Don't worry, Sagittario! Circle back around him and attack!", Kenta instructed. It did so, veering to the right before heading to the edge of the dish to circle around towards Pegasus.

"Now, Pegasus, counterattack!", Ginga called to his bey, causing it to do a complete 360 and slam into Sagittario, sending them both flying. They regained their ground and picked up speed, slamming into each other again, this time causing a miniature explosion.

"Come on, you got him on the ropes Gingi!", Yuu cheered.

"Don't quit, Kenta! Keep attacking!", Benkei shouted.

"Sagittario, let's finish this quickly! Flaming Fortune Wheel!", Kenta commanded, activating his special move. The face bolt glowed bright green as the wheel burst into flames. Sagittario then shot out into the outer rim before doing a 180 and began circling around Pegasus with unbelievable speed, creating a circle of flames.

"Oh no! Pegasus!", Ginga cried. He was right to be worried, Pegasus was trapped. The flames began closing in fast.

"Come on, Gingi! Break outta there!", Kenta encouraged him, "There's a still a chance you can win this!"

"There ain't no chance in hell!", Benkei shouted, "Finish him off, Kenta!"

"Go, Sagittario! Finish him off!", Kenta ordered. And with that, the flames thrust themselves forward and into Pegasus, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, Pegasus was lying flat on the ground, while Sagittario was still spinning. "All right! I won!"

Ginga smiled and picked up Pegasus, examining the bey. It was covered in quite a few scratches and had some blackened marks. "Oh well, nothing Madoka can't fix.", he thought to himself. Walking over to Kenta, he extended his hand.

"Thanks again, Kenta! That was a great battle!", Ginga said. Kenta shook his hand and nodded.

"By the way, where did you pull that special move from? I've never seen you use it.", he asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing!", Benkei added.

"Thanks. I trained for months to perfect that new move, and it looks like it finally paid off!", he laughed.

"Sure did, just too bad you lost Gingi.", Yuu said.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm always glad to have a battle, doesn't matter if I win or not.", Ginga replied.

Madoka, in the meantime, was still sitting there looking at the picture on her laptop and pondering what exactly made Ginga blush. She continued to look at Ginga, who despite smiling, was very clearly turning red.

"Maybe it was my swimsuit.", she pondered, "I mean, it was probably the first time he saw a girl in something that revealing. Or maybe it's the fact that we have our arms around each other, or that our hips are touching." Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Did you see me out there, Madoka? I was awesome, wasn't I?", the voice bragged. Madoka immediately shut her laptop and turned her head to see Ginga standing next to her.

"Uh…no. My mind was kinda…in another place.", she said. Ginga's expression immediately turned to disappointment. She frowned, knowing that she had upset him.

"Where was your mind?", he asked. Madoka felt like slapping her forehead, sometimes he took things too literally.

"Not like that, Ginga! It means I was distracted. I'm sorry.", she apologized as she hung her head. Suddenly, she felt a hand messing around in her hair. She looked up, and saw it was Ginga trying to make her feel better.

"Hey now, don't get so down. It happens to the best of us.", he said, "Anyway, I was hoping you and I could head down to the B-Pit and get Pegasus fixed up. That flame wheel attack of Kenta's really scratched him up."

Handing his bey to her, she looked it over and her eyes went wide in surprise. "No kidding.", she said. Ginga then put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!", he said as they began walking away from the stands. As they walked, she could've sworn Ginga just had a very caring look in his eyes when he talked to her.

Sometime later, they sat down in the basement of the B-Pit as Madoka put the finishing touches on Pegasus. She gave it one last polish with a cloth before pulling up her goggles and bringing it to Ginga, who was napping on the couch. She bent down on her knees and gently nudged him, causing him to yawn and slowly open his eyes. And the first thing he saw was her smiling face, and this time it was his turn to blush.

"What's the matter?", she laughed, "Do you think I was watching you sleep?"

"…K-kinda.", Ginga nervously sat in there in silence as the two began to chuckle. At that point, they both burst out laughing. Madoka loved this feeling, the feeling of laughing with Ginga. The feeling of just being with Ginga. He got up off the couch and took his bey from her, giving her another rub on the head.

"Thanks, Madoka. I owe you one.", he thanked her.

"Oh, Ginga. You don't owe me anything.". she assured him. As they headed upstairs, they both stopped in their tracks when they heard a rumbling in the distance. Glancing out the window, they saw dark clouds looming in the distance. Suddenly, a huge crack of thunder sounded as lightning lit up the sky. Madoka screamed and leapt into Ginga's arms. A split second before the loud boom, Ginga opened his arms knowing he would have to protect Madoka. They both fell to the floor, as Ginga wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

He began to run his fingers through her soft brown hair, as Madoka slowly calmed down from the shock. Yet, despite the initial shock wearing off, they didn't release each other. Instead, they remained on top of each other, Ginga's arms around her, and her face buried in his chest. They didn't even notice the knock at the door…

To Be Continued


	2. Full House

**The following is a non-profit, fan based based work.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade is the property of Takara, d-rights, and Nelvana.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Madoka's Protector_

Chapter 2: Full House

Madoka was in ecstasy as she laid on top of Ginga, locked in his embrace. It was strange, even though the loud crack of thunder was over, the two of them remained there together on the floor. They had their eyes closed and their bodies were squeezed together tightly. Ginga listened to Madoka's breathing, slow yet deep, while Madoka listened to his heartbeat, strong and powerful. Neither of them even noticed that someone was knocking at the door quite loudly and feverishly. Completely shut off from the world, they laid there enjoying the company of the each other's warmth and presence. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Madoka, why the hell won't you open the -", Kyoya yelled before he was cut off when he looked down and saw the two teens lying on top of each other.

"Uhhhhhhh….", he trailed off as he and everyone else standing behind him was trying to fathom what they were seeing. Yuu, Kenta, Benkei, and Hikaru were all staring at the happy couple, mouthes wide open.

"Uhhh…Gingi?", Yuu asked. At that moment, Ginga and Madoka snapped out of their embrace, coming to their senses and releasing each other. Looking to see their friends all staring at them, they both began blushing uncontrollably.

"Gingi…why were you and Madoka lying on top of each other?", Yuu nervously asked, scared the answer may scar him for life.

"Oh God, what do we say?", Madoka frantically whispered to Ginga. He placed a hand under his chin and pondered for a brief moment before his face lit up. He stood to his feet and proclaimed,

"Madoka and I were wrestling! That's why we were lying on top of each other!"

Madoka slapped her forehead. "Ginga, you idiot!", she yelled in her own head.

"Ohhh, I get it!", Yuu said, "You guys were just playing a game! My turn!"

Yuu then ran and tackled Ginga, or at least who he thought was Ginga. He laughed then looked down and saw he tackled a very angry Madoka.

"Get off ME!", Madoka shouted as she kicked Yuu off her. The little golden haired boy rolled across the carpet to Kyoya's feet.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?", Ginga asked Kyoya.

"I could be asking you the same question.", Kyoya snickered, "Looks like you were gettin' some action."

"N-no I wasn't!", Ginga quickly shouted in protest, "I came here to get Pegasus fixed, and then the thunder came and Madoka got a little scared so I hugged her! That's all!"

Kyoya chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say." Ginga growled, ready to lunge at Kyoya's throat. Madoka walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's okay, Ginga. I'm not embarrassed.", she said. Ginga turned to face her and frowned, he knew she was lying. He could tell she was embarrassed by this.

"We went to the movies after the battle you had with Kenta, and by the time we had started walking home, it began pouring on us.", Hikaru explained, "So we headed for the nearest place that we could crash at."

"We can stay here until the storm passes, right?", Benkei asked. Madoka hung her head and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I guess.", she sighed, "I'll go make everyone some tea."

An hour passed and the storm had not yet ended. Ginga, Yuu, and Kyoya were down in the basement battling each other in one battle royale after another. Kenta and Benkei sat in the living room watching TV, while Madoka and Hikaru sat at a table in the kitchen drinking their tea.

"So, why were you lying on top of Ginga, anyway?", Hikaru asked her. Madoka suddenly began turning a slight shade of pink as she scratched the back of her head.

"W-What do you mean?", she stuttered.

"I mean, I know you guys definitely weren't wrestling. So what were you doing?", Hikaru probed further.

"You want the truth?", Madoka asked.

"Yes.", Hikaru nodded.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?", Madoka pleaded.

"Of course not. I'll keep it a secret.", Hikaru promised.

"I don't know why, but I loved the feeling of being alone with Ginga before the storm happened. I went to wake him up, and he got this shocked look on his face when I nudged him awake. I joked that I wasn't watching him sleep or anything, and then we slowly started laughing about it. I gave him back his bey, which I was fixing for him, and he was preparing to leave when we heard rumbling. Then came the…", Madoka trailed off.

"The what? The storm?", Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, and a huge crack of thunder. I got frightened and then Ginga opened his arms as I jumped into them, we fell to the floor and just…we just laid there. I don't know what happened, but even after the shock of it all had died down, Ginga and I just stayed in that embrace. It was warm, it was close, it was just the two of us sharing an intimate moment together. I mean, I've never seen Ginga act like that before.", Madoka finished as she sighed happily.

"I think I understand.", Hikaru told her.

"You do?", Madoka asked.

"Yeah, you and Ginga have been close friends for years now, and all of sudden things have changed. Ginga's starting to show signs of affection towards you, and the two of you just can't hold it in anymore.", Hikaru deduced.

"R-really? You think Ginga likes me?", Madoka wondered.

"Listen to me, Madoka. You have to tell Ginga how you feel. If he likes you, then you should act on it. I'm not saying go crazy or anything, you're still young, but you've got to get things out in the open.", Hikaru advised her.

Madoka sat there as Hikaru got up and joined the boys' in the living room. Kyoya and Yuu had come upstairs to watch TV as well. They were all there, except for Ginga. Madoka continued to sit at the kitchen table, looking at her reflection in the tea as it fluxed and twisted with each rumble of thunder outside. She got up and began walking to her workshop in the basement, still thinking hard about what Hikaru said. Should she tell Ginga? Did he really feel the same way? As she stepped down the stairs she went deeper and deeper into thought. She then rested against the wall, and sighed. She closed her eyes and went back to the moment when she and Ginga were together on the soft carpet, with his hands running through her hair. She smiled as she slumped down further into the wall.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Yuu gasped as he watched the local forecast. "Hey guys!", he yelled. Everyone came running in.

"What is it, Yuu?", Kyoya asked.

"It says on the forecast that the storm's gonna continue all night, and maybe even all day tomorrow!", Yuu cried.

"Aw, man! That sucks!", Benkei lamented, "We could be stuck here all night!"

As Madoka continued to slump down the wall further, she dreamed of the possibilities that she and Ginga could have if it all went well. In no time, she hit the floor, which woke her up from her daydreaming. She got up and brushed herself off, sighing that things might not go so well if she did tell Ginga. As usual, the doubt was setting in. Suddenly, another loud crack of thunder was heard as the house fell completely dark. She screamed, but suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and draw her close.

"It's okay, my dear Madoka. I'm here.", said an all-too familiar voice.

"G…Ginga? Is that you?", she asked as she felt the arms wrap around her tighter.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't expect you to come down here, though.", he chuckled.

"Did you…call me 'dear Madoka'?", she questioned him, completely stunned at his sudden show of affection and caring.

"Yeah. Listen Madoka, there's something I need to tell you, but it's not exactly easy for me to say.", he explained.

"W-what is it?", she asked as her heart was almost ready to burst.

"Every since we met, you were always so kind to me, and I guess after a while I grew to understand why.", he told her.

"Why's that?", she asked with baited breath.

"It's because you love me.", he smirked, "And guess what? I love you too."

He then slowly leaned his face closer to hers as they pressed their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss. Madoka melted in Ginga's arms as she lost herself in the pleasure of this moment. Ginga too was lost in the pleasure as he placed his hands down on her waist, feeling her curves along her hips. She placed her hands on Ginga's strong shoulders, and as their lips parted, she rested her head against his chest, once again listening to his heartbeat.

"You know what we're gonna do next?", he slyly asked her.

"What?", she swooned.

"Something very special. Something you and I will never forget.", he revealed.

"G-Ginga! I'm not ready for that!", she scolded.

"Relax, I wasn't talking about that sort of thing! What I have in mind is much more special.", he winked. And even in the dark, she could see the smile on his face…

To Be Continue


	3. Love At It's Kindest

Author's Note: Aloha, everyone! I apologize for the wait between this chapter and the last, but life got in the way, as it always does. But enough about my problems or we could be here for a while. Without further ado, I give you the third chapter of "Madoka's Protector".

**The following is a non-profit, fan based based work.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade is the property of Takara, d-rights, and Nelvana.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Madoka's Protector_

Chapter 3: Love At It's Kindest

The darkness surrounded the basement as Ginga held Madoka close to him, his hands on her waist. Even in the darkness, Madoka could see that he was smiling, smirking in fact, about the surprise he had planned for her.

"So..what is it exactly that you have planned for us?", she asked with just a slight hint of nervousness to her voice. Ginga could sense this and softened his smirk to a more gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Madoka. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for.", he said assuredly. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good to know.", she said, "But there's just one problem."

"What's that?", he asked.

"It's…it's just…it's just a little dark down here, that's all.", she blushed. Sensing something, he knew what he had to do to calm her.

"You're scared of the dark, aren't you?", he softly whispered.

"No, not usually. But there's no windows down here, so the sense of the unknown is starting to get to me.", she explained. Hearing this, Ginga tightened his grip on her, bringing his hands up from her waist on onto her back as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew now was the time to reveal his plans.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever been held in the arms of someone you love deeply while you dreamed the night away?", he asked. Madoka paused for a moment before answering.

"Ummm…that didn't make any sense, Ginga.", she said blankly.

"Oh. Well, um, let me put it this way. Have you ever laid down with a majestic horse who has traveled the cosmos?", he asked.

"…Are you talking about Pegasus?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh for crying out loud!", he complained, "Here! Let me show you!" He then whipped out Pegasus and slammed it onto his launcher before whipping the ripcord out and sending Pegasus flying where it landed at a spot on the floor and began to illuminate the room with a blue light. As the light grew, Madoka gasped at what they were standing away from. There was the couch, all dressed up, with a satin red comforter and pink, heart-shaped pillows. And on it sat a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ginga…is this all for me?", she asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yep. It sure is.", he said.

"I can't believe you really felt this way about me.", she said as tears were forming in her eyes. He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head towards him. He gently wiped away the tears and took her by the hand.

"What's the matter? You have no reason to cry.", he said, "I just told you I loved you."

"I don't understand, Ginga…what brought this out in you all of sudden?", she asked. He paused for a moment while he pondered the reason. After a few brief moments, he turned back to her and took both her hands, placing them gently into his, as their fingers interlaced with one another.

"I suppose that these feelings have always been inside me, and seeing as how you're the first girl I really had an emotional connection to, I guess you got to be the lucky one to draw them out.", he chuckled. Madoka began to tear up again.

"I don't get it, why are you still crying?", he asked perplexedly.

"Don't worry, Ginga, these are tears of joy.", she assured him, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well, alright then!", he said as he led her over to the couch and laid her down on the covers. The sensation of the silk-like fabric against her skin gave Madoka a joyous feeling, and having Ginga there only added to it. He carefully slid her over to the right side of the couch as he joined her on the left. Pegasus began to spin more slowly and quietly so the two of them could savour the moment. Ginga grabbed Madoka's hand and sat up, bringing her with him. He turned around so she had her back to him and then brought his arms around her waist once again and drew her close to him.

"You sure seem to like my waist.", she joked with a wink.

"Why shouldn't I? You do have a lovely figure, after all.", he winked back. She began to blush ever so slightly at Ginga's kind words. He then reached around him and grabbed the box of chocolate covered strawberries and placed them at Madoka's feet. Her eyes went wide.

"W-Where did you find those?", she stammered.

"I was looking for something to eat in your pantry down here, when I saw what I thought was a box of chocolates on the top shelf, and you can imagine my face when I saw what they really were.", he laughed.

"I should've thought you'd stumble upon them with your stomach.", she giggled, "But where did you find the comforter and these pillows?"

"In the closet down here.", he explained, "It seems you've been preparing for something like this."

"Actually…this stuff belonged to my mom.", she sighed, turning red.

"Oh, I see.", Ginga frowned. But realizing he couldn't let this ruin the moment, he opened the box and plucked out one of the strawberries, holding it up to Madoka's face.

"Here, close your eyes and just let me do the rest.", he said. She did as he asked, and Ginga then moved the chocolate end of the fruit around her lips in a circle, letting the taste intoxicate her. He gently placed it in her mouth as she bit down and devoured the fruit, leaving only the leaves on top.

"How does it taste?", he asked.

"Mmmm…wonderful.", she moaned. He repeated the process a few more times, letting her enjoy the sensation of the fruit as it danced along her tastebuds. She moaned with each berry he fed to her.

"Alright, now you do me.", he instructed. She plucked another strawberry from the box and turned to face Ginga. But, she accidentally slipped it on his lips and shoved the fruit right into his mouth. She drew her hand back, afraid that he would choke, but he simply chewed the fruit and swallowed before exhaling.

"Mmmm..delicious!", he proclaimed, causing Madoka to breath a sigh of relief. She continued the process until the box was empty, this time with more precision. After they both had licked their lips, Madoka leaned into Ginga and kissed him, making him fall back onto the pillows. He was surprised at this, but quickly returned her kiss as he drew the covers over top of them. Finally, they both had to release each other in order to catch their breath.

"Oh, Ginga. This is so amazing.", she swooned, "I can't imagine a better way to wait out a storm."

"Neither can I, dear Madoka. Neither can I.", he cooed. He draped an arm across her back and then placed his hand upon the small of her back and began to rub it in a soft, slow, circular motion. Madoka was completely in love, and the world around them began melting away, just as it had before when he protected her from the thunder and lightning. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and within seconds she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. But there was just one more question still burning in her mind.

"Hey Ginga?", she asked.

"What?", he responded.

"How did your battle royale turn out?", she asked.

"Simple. I whopped their asses.", he said.

And with a little laugh shared between them, they fell asleep, spending the rest of the night in each other's arms.

The End

Author's Note: Now I'm sure many of you are crying, "No! It can't be the end of the story already!". Well, fear not! It isn't over quite yet! I still have an epilogue to write, so stay tuned! ^_


	4. Epilogue

Author's Note: Greetings, everyone! Well, here we are. The epilogue I promised you. All I can say is, enjoy!

**The following is a non-profit, fan based based work.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade is the property of Takara, d-rights, and Nelvana.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Madoka's Protector_

Epilogue: Beginnings

As the sun began to rise outside, it was clear that morning had come, and the violent storm had finally passed. Yuu, Kyoya, Benkei, and Hikaru were slowly awoken by the bright sun rays shining through the window. Yuu was the first to open his eyes, yawning as he stretched his arms and got up from his position on the sofa upstairs. He walked past Kyoya, who was still fast sleep in a chair, and crept into the kitchen to sneak one of the brownies Madoka told him she kept in the fridge. He opened the door and scanned the inner contents, looking for his prize. Finally, he spotted it. A small pan with tinfoil covering the top. He bent down to his knees and pulled it out from the bottom shelf and plopped it down on the table. After shutting the door, he grabbed the tinfoil and carefully peeled it back, revealing the delicious brown chocolate. He drew a line through the icing with his finger, reached his hand in, and scooped out a piece of the delicious pastry.

"Hmmm…", he wondered as he munched on the chocolate treat in his hands, "I wonder where Gingi went."

Down below in the basement, Ginga was still fast asleep, with Madoka still in his arms. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces, curled up together under the soft, satin red sheets in the darkness of the basement. Pegasus, whose spinning had given them a light to sleep by the night before, had stopped hours ago. Ginga groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and yawned as he looked down and saw his lovely Madoka sleeping in his arms. He decided rather than wake her, he would watch her sleeping for a few moments. He gazed upon her, as she breathed slowly, in and out, in and out, in and out. It was almost hypnotic, and made Ginga want to stay down here with her forever. But he knew that those few brief moments were up, and it was time to wake her up.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and rocked her back and forth as softly as possible. She began to groan, so he rocked her a little harder. She then yawned, opening her eyes to see Ginga's hand coming down on her head and stroking her hair.

"It's morning, Madoka.", he whispered.

"I know, Ginga.", she whispered back, "I just don't want this to end."

"I don't either, but…if we don't get back upstairs soon, people are gonna come looking for us.", he reminded her. She immediately unwrapped her arms from around him and got up, throwing the covers off of them and running up the stairs.

"Way to kill the mood, Hagane.", he thought to himself as he ran to catch up to her. As they emerged from the basement door, they looked around to make sure the coast was clear. They walked into the kitchen, and saw Kyoya, Hikaru, and Yuu were sitting at the table, staring at them. Ginga and Madoka looked at each other and immediately turned away, trying to make it look as though they weren't together, even though their blushing indicated otherwise.

"So where were you two all night?", Kyoya sneered. Ginga growled and gave him a dirty look.

"Nowhere. And we certainly didn't spend the night together.", he explained. Madoka slapped her forehead yet again.

"Incredible.", she thought, "Ginga's still the master of giving stupid answers to stupid questions. Then again, he is quite the romantic."

"I betcha they had sex last night.", Kyoya whispered to Hikaru. This time, it was her turn to give Kyoya a dirty look as she reached her arm below the table and smacked him in the knee.

"Madoka's not the kind of girl to just flaunt her stuff like that…and I doubt Ginga even knows what sex is.", she said. Kyoya simply turned his head away from her, holding his knee in pain.

Ginga then turned his attention to Madoka, who had begun preparing breakfast for them. Making sure no one was looking, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him and smiled.

"What's up?", she asked.

"It's simple. Madoka, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

- End -

Author's Note: And that is that! I hope you all enjoyed the reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As for my next fanfic, I'm thinking doing something else Beyblade related. But if I do, it will be set in the universe of the classic 2002 series, as that is the Beyblade I grew up with. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little romantic ride 'o fluff! Peace out


End file.
